Star Light, Star Bright
by rugphan
Summary: A Danny Phantom, Rugrats, and Earthbound/Mother crossover. Chuckie feels alone on Mothers Day, so he wishes for a friend that he can relate to. Little does he know, that what he's looking for may not be that far away... WARNING: This ff is slightly spiritual! If you're not a religious person, I suggest you don't read this. The 6th story in my Danny, Tommy, and Friends story series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Greasy Haired Man (but I don't own the Pigmask Army)! XD**

* * *

**WARNING: **  
**This story contains two boys with lots of abnormal abilities. If you are allergic to abnormal abilities, I suggest you read this story. Side effects include suspense, action, adventure, tingling in your arms and fingers, etc. You've been warned. :)**

Chapter 1: Two Super Boys

**_T_**he sun set as the giant battleship sailed across the horizon. Its steering was very smooth for such a big boat, and it could be spotted in broad daylight. But that was okay in New Pork City. Many attacks had been planted on them before. It wasn't the first time a battleship had sailed passed them, to patrol the big ocean. In fact everyone was relieved that people were willing to risk their lives to stop the bad guys who have been trying to destroy their town again and again. After all, the city was right next to the water, and easy to target.

Whenever a battleship passed by this city, the women would smile, the men would salute, and all the boys and girls would be jumping and waving, even though no one in the ship could see them. Yes, whenever a battleship went by it meant another peaceful day in New Pork City.

Or at least that's what they thought.

At the very top of the ships was an extra floor. Everyone in New Pork City wondered what was on that extra floor. Men and boys thought the fighters kept extra weapons in there. The women disagreed. They thought it was a storage room for extra clothes, food, bed sheets, and other useful supplies. Many people had been curious enough to try and sneak into one of the ships to see what was up there. But there was only one problem. Everyone who had tried to sneak up into the ship had gotten caught by the guards nearby. And if you got caught, you went to jail _in_ one of the battleships. It was that simple.

One young boy had tried to sneak into the ship, but, as everyone else did, he got caught. But, that doesn't mean he didn't get what he wanted. He got sent up to the very place he wanted to go. The top floor.

A man with greasy, black hair sat in a throne. Two women were fanning him with giant leaves, while he ate some sort of chocolate candy. A man with torn up clothing was kneeling, and holding the bowl out for him. This was just as the young boy had expected.

The two guards dropped the boy to the ground. Hard. "We caught the kid you were looking for, Master."

The greasy haired man grinned. "Great job! I shall reward you later!" He closed his eyes and waved in mock annoyance. "You may go now!"

As the two fat guards left, the boy stared up at Greasy Man.

Greasy Man glared at him. "Well, don't just lie there! It's not nap time! Up on your feet! Now!"

The boy stood up. He had light brownish red hair, that was stacked up until it came to a point and dark eyes. He wore a greenish blue and white striped shirt, blue jean shorts, and red and white sneakers. He had a look of angry determination on his face. "You know you don't belong here." he growled. "You guys aren't really patrol men!"

Greasy Man smirked. "You figured it all out by yourself!" he cooed. "Good for you!" He laughed menacingly. "And yet, there's nothing you can do about it! I have you in my clutches!" He curled up his left hand into a fist.

The brown haired boy's brows furrowed even more. "Just watch me!" He sucked in some air, and started yelling. "PEKE-,"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by both wrists. He turned around nervously. The guards were back! And this time, they got him good! He glanced back at Greasy Man once more. He was glaring at him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN USE YOUR PSI POWERS ON ME?" he yelled in the boy's face. "WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Greasy Man lifted his head up. "GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Yes, sir!" They raised their free arms in a salute, and dragged the brown haired boy toward the door.

"NO!" he cried. "NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? I'LL BE BACK! IF NOT ME, SOMEONE WILL! _I'LL BE BACK!_"

* * *

**_"C_**LAUS!"

A blonde haired boy had just woken up from a nightmare. He slowly looked around at his surroundings. He was in the woods. Just where he was before he had fallen asleep. It was now nighttime again. He rubbed his eyes a few times. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream…" he whispered hoarsely. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, whimpered, and started to cry.

"Lucas?"

The blonde haired boy whipped his head to the left. A dark hair boy about his age was staring at him. His hair was messed up on one side, like he had just woken up in the same position he had fell asleep in. A look of concern was spreading across his face. "Lucas," he repeated, "are you okay?"

Lucas cried even more and hugged his friend around the waist. "Oh, Ness!" he sobbed. "I had the worst nightmare ever! They took him away!"

"Who took who away?" Ness asked in a soft voice.

Lucas didn't answer. He just kept crying. "They took him away! Just like they did with him awhile back! Just like they did with my Mom!" He cried even louder.

It took Ness a moment to figure out what his friend was talking about. The curiosity on his face suddenly became a look of sorrow. He hugged Lucas back. "I get it. It's been a month since your twin brother Claus and your Mom were…" He slowly cut off.

"Killed." Lucas finished. "They were killed by the Pigmask Army. Just like Claus was about to be in my dream!" He sobbed some more.

Ness patted his friend on the back, and slowly reached for his red and blue baseball cap. He placed it sideways on his head. "Cheer up, Lucas!" he whispered. He suddenly grinned, and stood up. "Hey! I know! Why don't we work on our PSI a little bit? This is the time we usually get up anyway."

Lucas sucked in another breath, and sighed. "Al-Alright." He slowly stood up.

Ness grinned. "That's my man! Now, come on! We've got a lot of work to do!" He started running straight ahead.

At the same time, Lucas was looking up at the stars. He loved watching them. It helped him to remind him he was on a mission when he felt discouraged. He quickly folded his hands, closed his eyes, and began to pray. When he was finished, he quickly added, "And could you please find me a friend who'll understand what I'm going through? I'd really appreciate it. Amen." He smiled, stood up, and ran happily through the woods toward Ness. Talking to God after crying _always_ helped him cheer up again.

* * *

**_C_**huckie Finster sat on the short, brick wall in his best friend Tommy Pickles backyard, and looked up at the stars. This wasn't unusual. Sometimes, Chuckie had to go outside and think. Sometimes they were good things, sometimes they were bad things, and every once in awhile, it would be a really scary thing that he would have to calm himself down in order to feel better. But this time, it wasn't any of those things. The thought that Chuckie had on his mind was a questionable one.

Today was Mothers Day, and all of the parents and Chuckie's friends were having a big celebration at the Pickles' home. All of his friends arrived hugging their Moms', telling them that they loved her, and giving her Mothers Day cards and presents. Everyone except Chuckie that is. And that's what brought Chuckie outside that evening. Chuckie didn't have a mom. That was the thought that was on his mind.

But, don't get me wrong, Chuckie wasn't sad that he didn't have a mom. He was just curious. He always looked forward to Father's Day, giving drawings to his dad, visiting his friends, and eating sugary snacks. But, he wanted to look forward to Mothers Day as well. But, he couldn't do that without a Mom.

"Hey, Chuck!"

Chuckie turned around to the familiar voice behind him. "Oh! Hi'ya, Danny!"

Danny Fenton smiled at his friend, and shut the sliding glass door behind him. He slid over on top of the brick wall on Chuckie's left. "Chuck, what are you doing here? You're afraid of the dark! Besides, it's dessert time!"

"I knows." Chuckie replied. "I just cames out heres to thinks."

"Really? What about?"

Chuckie glanced up at the stars once more. He didn't know why or how, but somehow they told him that he had to tell Danny what he was thinking about, or else, how else was he going to find out?

"Danny," he started, "how comes I don't gots a Mom?"

Danny glanced at the tree straight ahead in Tommy's backyard. His eyes were widening. Sure, he knew Chuckie was going to ask that question someday, but he didn't think he would ask at two years of age. More importantly, Danny didn't know Chuckie was going to ask _him_.

He sighed, wondering how he was going to put this delicately. Maybe his playmate could help him. After all, he was learning a bit more of this stuff since his new baby brother or sister was on the way.

"Tommy!"

Five minutes passed before Tommy Pickles toddled outside. "Sorry that taketed so long, Danny! I was grabbing a Reptar Bar off of the kitchen table." He showed it to his pal for proof. He suddenly glanced around, puzzled. "What are we doing out heres anyway?"

"Chuckie asked me why he doesn't have a Mom." Danny said, answering Tommy's question.

"Oh!" Tommy smiled. "My Mommy tolded me she's in Heben Chuckie!"

A confused look quickly came upon Chuckie's face. "Heben? What's Heben?"

"It's the place good peoples goes to when they die!"

"Die?" Chuckie looked even more confused. "What's die?"

"Well," Tommy started, "dieing is like when you fall asleep. Only, it's forever. Everybody does it."

Chuckie's eyes widened fearfully.

"But," Tommy quickly added, "my Mommy said it won't happen to us for a very, very, very long time. So we shouldn't worry."

Chuckie sighed with relief, and looked up at the stars once more. "But, if my Mommy died, and she's in Heben, how do I knows she's okay?"

"Bob's taking care of her!"

"Bob? Who's Bob?"

Danny smiled. "God is the guy who watches us and takes care of us. So when we die, he'll send us to Heaven and take care of us all."

Chuckie grinned. "That's nice." Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait a minute. How come I'm so ascared all of the time if Bob's taking cares of me?"

Danny shrugged. "We won't know that until we die."

"But, I want to know!"

Danny smiled once again. "Chuck, there are many wonders in the world. You'll just have to find them out along the path of life."

Chuckie glanced at his friend, a puzzled expression across his face. "What's that apposed to mean?" he asked.

Danny tried his best to explain what he meant, but Chuckie, being only two still didn't fully understand what Danny was talking about. But, Chuckie got a little bit of an idea.

"So do you get it now, Chuck?" Danny asked.

Chuckie was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah." he said smiling.

His friends grinned as they slid off the brick wall and headed toward the house. They were glad to have helped their friend out in his time of confusion.

"Hey, Chuckie! You wanna comes inside and have some cookies and cake? It's nummy!"

Chuckie turned around and smiled at his best friend. "Okay, Tommy! I'll come in in a minute!"

"Okay!" Tommy exclaimed. He quickly shut the sliding glass door behind him.

Once he was sure his friends weren't watching, Chuckie glanced up at the stars again, and frowned. He actually didn't get the whole explanation of why his mom was gone. I mean, why did his mom have to go away? Couldn't she have at least stayed a little bit longer? Chuckie was really confused.

Chuckie focused on one star in the sky. He didn't know why he was staring at it so intently. Maybe it was because it was the biggest of all the other thousands of stars that were up in the sky. Or the brightest. He really didn't know why this certain star had caught his eye.

Chuckie sighed, and folded his hands, still keeping his eyes on the star. "Hi'ya, Bob!" he whispered. "I knows I haven't talked to you in forever, but I'm here now!"

Silence. The star he was staring at twinkled.

"Um, Bob, if it's not too much trouble, do you thinks you could helps me find another friend? I mean, not that I don't gots enough friends already! But, I just needs someones to understand what it's like not having a Mom. I'm sure you understands that too." He paused. "Right?"

More silence. The star twinkled once again.

"Um, anyway, could you please show me the way? If so, that would be greats!"

Chuckie unfolded his hands, and continued to stare up at the star. It twinkled once more, then it suddenly flew away!

"Huh?" Chuckie quickly jumped off the brick wall. "Star?" he said, glancing around the sky. "Star? Where'd you go? Star?"

As Chuckie continued to search for his lost star, a sudden shower of falling stars fell downward. Chuckie's eyes widened. He screamed and dashed toward the house.

"You guys! You guys!" Chuckie started tugging on the door with all his might. He was starting to panic. "You guys! Open up! The sky's falling! The sky's falling!"

Danny's best friend Tucker Foley ran to the door, and quickly opened it. "Chuck, what're you-,"

"The sky's falling!" Chuckie screamed.

"Uh, oh! Hey, Danny! I think Chuckie got a hold of the Chicken Little book again!" Chuckie glanced up to see Phil Deville and his twin sister Lil, standing in the entryway of the living room.

Soon enough, Danny, Tommy, and Danny's other best friend Sam were standing next to twins at the entryway.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"The sky's falling!"

"For peeps sakes!" Tommy's older cousin Angelica cried, walking into the room. "Don't you dumb babies know nothing? The sky can't fall!"

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things, Chuckie?" Susie, Tommy's neighbor from across the street, asked walking into the kitchen.

"If I was imaging things, Susie," Chuckie cried, running into the living room, into the playpen, and drawing the curtains aside, "would the sky be falling right now?" He pointed toward the sky.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "Falling stars!"

"Falling stars?" Chuckie panicked. "The stars are falling, and you guys are just gonna stands theres?"

"Sure, Chuck!" Tucker exclaimed. "That's what they're supposed to do!"

"They are?"

Susie nodded. "When the stars are tired of being in the sky, they fall down onto the ground and do star things here!"

The babies were already starting to crowd around the window.

"Really?" Chuckie paused. "Then how comes I didn't see the stars fall down afore?"

"Because it isn't possible." Danny replied.

"What do you mean, Danny?" Sam asked, puzzled. "I've seen falling stars before!"

"Yeah, well I know more about astronomy than anybody else here! And I know for a _fact_ that this many stars can't fall at the same time at the same spot!" Danny put his thumb and index finger under his chin like he always did when he was thinking. "Something isn't right here. I say we beg our parents to take us to the park so we can check this out."

"Going to the park?" Chuckie asked worriedly. "At _night_? Danny, I-I don't think we should do this!"

Tommy grinned. "Ah, c'mon, Chuckie! It'll be like an adventure!" He quickly ran into the kitchen where all of the adults were.

"Yeah." Chuckie mumbled. "That's what I'm afraid of."

But, as usual, he followed his friends into the kitchen anyway.

* * *

**_"C_**ome on, Lucas!" Ness exclaimed. "There are a bunch of people coming to the park to check out what's going on with the stars! We have to clear out!"

Lucas glanced over to his left. His friend was right. A huge crowd was heading toward the Amity Park entryway. They couldn't do their training anymore with a bunch of people watching!

"You're right, Ness!" He suddenly grinned. "But, what's the rush? We can put on a big show tonight! We sings some songs and then afterwards, give them the biggest star show that they'll ever see in their lifetime!"

Ness glanced upward, then shook his head. "I don't know. We haven't practiced our instruments in months, and it just wouldn't be the same without Claus playing his keyboard."

Lucas nodded. "I know." he said sadly. "But we haven't had any food in three days, except for the water by the beach, and those four little packages of mixed nuts we bought two weeks ago. Besides," he added, rubbing his belly, "I'm _starving_!"

"Well, we could make some decent money." Ness said, quietly to himself. He grinned, then nodded. "I'm in!"

Lucas smiled. "Great!" he exclaimed. Then, "Fifteen minutes, usual opening?"

"Deal!" Ness cried, shaking his friend's hand.

* * *

**_T_**he babies and their parents sat in the front row of the crowd. When the kids had asked their parents to go to Amity Park and watch the spectacular display of falling stars, they simply couldn't refuse. After all, if there was a chance that their kids could learn something when they weren't in school, they just had to take the opportunity.

Danny Fenton though, wasn't very excited about the falling stars as much as his friends. This just wasn't right! I mean, if five hundred stars were falling out of the sky at the same time in the same spot, wouldn't you be a little curious? Of course you would! This is exactly why Danny had snuck the Fenton Energy Extractor with him in his vest pocket.

The Energy Extractor was a pocket sized machine with a microchip inside it that could detect the presence of spectral energy anywhere in any given area. When it detected any powerful energy, the Fenton Energy Extractor would vibrate in your hand. And that's exactly why Danny was taking it with him. There was possibly a ghost in the area, and he had to find out what it was up to.

"Hey, you guys! The stars stopped falling!"

"What?" Danny glanced up at the sky. Chuckie was right. Every star that was still up there was as still as they were before they stared falling. He glanced away from the babies, his brows furrowed. "It's luring us here." he whispered.

"What was that, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Danny quickly caught himself. "I was just saying that's a little bit disappointing."

"Oh."

Danny sighed with relief. That was a close one! Then he checked the Fenton Energy Extractor. Nothing.

"HEY THERE, PEOPLE!"

Danny jumped, and glanced up. Standing a few feet away from him was a boy about ten or eleven years old, with a red and blue cap, a dark blue and yellow striped shirt, blue jean shorts, and red sneakers. He held an electric guitar in his hands and was speaking into a microphone.

"I SAID, HEY THERE, PEOPLE!"

Everyone in the crowd shouted stuff like 'Hi!' or 'What's up?' and 'How's it going?' to the kid in the red cap.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TONIGHT?"

Everyone screamed and cheered.

Another ten year old kid with blond hair that came to a point, a red and yellow striped shirt, jean shorts, and red sneakers said, "Okay, then! Let's rock!"

The boy with the blue cap started playing his guitar.

The meter on the Energy Extractor started vibrating.

Danny's eyes widened. "There's _something_ around here somewhere." he whispered to himself.

The ten year old boys continued to play their instruments and sing their hearts out. The crowd was cheering at their amazing talent.

Danny had felt the Energy Extractor vibrate in his right hand, and was turning his head back and forth frantically. There were no ghosts anywhere, so where was the powerful energy the little machine was reading coming from?

Danny was still searching as the ten year olds finished up their song. Everyone was cheering for the two boys.

Ness quickly thanked everyone for their support.

"You were amazing, Lucas!" Ness cried, after he turned off the microphone.

"I was?" Lucas was a bit surprised.

"Yeah!" Ness shook his head in amazement. "I don't know why we didn't put you as lead singer in the first place! You're actually an octave higher than Claus was!"

"I am?"

Ness nodded.

Lucas grinned. "Alright!" He thrust his left arm into the air.

But, that one quick thrust caused Lucas to throw his drumstick into the air. While the crowd was busy cheering, he made a quick little lightning bolt come out of his finger. It hit the drumstick and quickly came back to Lucas. He caught it easily.

Ness's eyes widened. "You've got to be more careful, Lucas!" he whispered sternly. "Anyone, could've saw that!"

Lucas shrugged. "They're too busy cheering! Besides," he added, grinning, "who could've saw _that_ quick little lightening bolt?"

* * *

**_ D_**anny saw. He didn't know why or how it happened, but he saw the quick flash come out of the blonde boy's finger. The only problem was that the two boys were headed directly toward the woods! What was he going to do? After all, those kids or whatever they were could be dangerous to the human race! After a few minutes of thinking, Danny decided to trust his instincts. He started running.

Danny didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to see. But he did know one thing. He had to find those boys. All he could hear was the his friends calling him, the pounding of his feet against solid ground, and the _thump, thump,_ thumping of his heart.

* * *

**_"C_**ome on, Lucas!" Ness cried. "You can do it! Remember, feel the star! See the star! Be the star! You _are_ the star!"

Lucas stared deeply into Ness's face. He could tell that his best friend really wanted him to learn this. The only problem was, he could feel someone's presence around him. And it wasn't Ness's.

Lucas darted his dark eyes back and forth nervously, trying to take in the woods he had been familiar with the past few days. "I-I don't know, Ness!" he stuttered. "I've really got the feeling that someone is watching us!"

Ness grinned. "We're the targets of over a hundred villains! There's always someone searching for us!"

* * *

**_D_**anny sat hidden in a tree branch. He had found the boys he was looking for, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Carefully, trying not to make a sound, he edged closer to the boys, toward the middle of the tree branch. He could here them clearly now.

* * *

**_L_**ucas wrapped his arms around himself, and shuddered. "Thanks, Ness!" he whimpered. "You may be an expert at using PSI, but I've been only learning it a couple of months now!"

Ness frowned when he saw his pal sitting down. "Get up!" he exclaimed. "We've only just started training! The Pigmask Army could come back any day now! There's no time for crying!"

Lucas suddenly stood up, and spun around to face his friend. "So that's it, huh?" he asked, madly. "You think I'm just a big crybaby?"

Ness's eyes widened. "I didn't say that!" he cried, waving his arms in defense. "I'm just saying we've got a lot of work to do!"

Lucas turned his head toward the sky. As he did so, his memories from the month previously overtook him. Memories he wished he could forget. Lucas's gaze moved toward the stars. Tears brimmed in his eyes once more, but he wiped them off.

"Okay." he whispered, turning to Ness. "I'm ready." He paused, and glanced up at the stars once again. "But first, can you show me how that move works again?"

Ness grinned as if answering Luca's question. He stood with his arms and legs spread out wide. He inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. Ness's friendly voice suddenly became loud, cold, and echoing as he jumped into the air, and power and energy surged through him. "PK STARSTORM!"

* * *

**_T_**he impact of the blow pushed Danny off the tree branch he was previously hiding in. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Soon, he crashed to the ground in a belly flop. He glanced up, as soon as the pain started lessening. The stars were falling once again.

'So _that's_ what's causing all of the shooting stars!' he thought. 'I _knew_ there was something strange going on around here!' But, that wasn't what was worrying him at the moment.

As Danny fell to the ground, the two boys spotted him. Danny normally wouldn't have been this scared. The only problem was that he didn't know if these boys were good or bad.

* * *

**_F_**lashes of powerful lightning were pointed toward the person who had fallen out of the tree. Lucas and Ness edged closer, making sure the energy was at the tips of their fingers at all times.

Ness sighed with relief when he saw who was spying on them. "It's just a kid!" He released the energy from his fingers.

Lucas stared at Ness wide eyed. "Just a kid? Ness, don't you remember what we discussed earlier? We can't trust anyone!"

"Really, Lucas, what is a little kid going to do to us?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ness! Maybe, go and tell _everyone_ we exist!"

"Yeah, but-,"

"YOU GUYS!"

Lucas and Ness jumped, and turned back to their left. The boy standing in front of them was trying to get their attention. They were all silent for a minute.

"Look," the boy started, "all I want to know is what you want."

Another minute of silence.

Ness sighed. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? What I _mean_, is what are you doing in our town? _What_ do you want with us? And most importantly, _how did you get those powers_?"

Lucas glanced at his friend. "What do you think, Ness? Should we tell him?"

Ness looked into the boy's eyes for a moment. Then he nodded. "He looks honest enough." he stated. He motioned his hand toward the boy. "Come, on! We'll take you back to the park and explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucas and Ness's Stories

**_A_**fter Danny had reluctantly followed Lucas and Ness back to Amity Park, the babies had greeted him with many questions. So, as usual, Danny had to explain _every_ single detail about what had just occurred minutes earlier to his friends. Lucas and Ness didn't seem to mind, considering that most of Danny's friends couldn't talk yet. In fact, they looked at Danny with amazement on their faces.

"You're five years old, and you can still talk to babies?" Lucas asked.

Danny nodded. "So can Sam and Tucker." he replied, pointing to his two best friends. "And how did you know I'm five?"

Lucas grinned. "I can just tell."

Ness glanced at the three of them with an impressed look on his face. "I have never met _anyone_ at the age of five who doesn't have PSI powers who can talk to babies."

"PSI?" Tommy asked, his natural curiosity spreading across his face. "What's thats?"

"I've been kind of wondering that myself ever since I heard you guys back in the woods." Danny stated. He quickly placed a bracelet around each of the boys wrists that would give Lucas and Ness a small shock if either of them lied. Danny thought they seemed nice enough, but still couldn't quite trust them yet. "Start explaining."

Lucas and Ness sat down in the circle the babies had formed just moments ago. There was silence all around, except for the people who were still at the park continuing their chatter.

Ness began without hesitation. "It all started for me about a year ago."

* * *

**_I_**_t was around nine o' clock and I had just drifted off to sleep, when a sudden crash came from outside my house. I'm a very light sleeper, so, as usual, I woke up. After all, the noise had really startled me, so I decided to head downstairs and see what was going on. I ran into my Mom, and she said something had crashed somewhere in town, and the police were on it. She told me to go back and get some rest._

_ But my instincts were telling me that I had to check this out._

* * *

**_ "S_**o what did you do?" Tucker asked.

"What I always do when my curiosity gets the better of me." Ness answered. "I decided to go and see what was going on. I tied some blankets together, and snuck out of my bedroom window."

* * *

**_ M_**_y friends and I had all decided to go and see what was going on. The police had told us to go back a few times. But, we didn't listen. We found other ways to go around. By eavesdropping, we found out that a meteor had crashed outside in my town._

_ Eventually we all found to the meteor, and the meteor kind of sucked me and my friends in. That's how I got my PSI powers. The meteor gave them to me. PSI is when a person can control the elements with their mind. Some of these powers include fire, ice, thunder, and the star storm you saw back their-, um-,_

* * *

**_"D_**anny." Danny introduced himself. "Danny Fenton." He then introduced his group of friends.

Ness grinned, and extended out his right hand. "Ness." he replied. "And this is my pal Lucas. I've been training him in PSI for the past month."

Lucas grinned. "I've gotten a lot better."

Danny smiled, and nodded at Lucas, then turned back to Ness. "Did you train yourself, Ness?"

"Sort of." Ness shrugged. "My Dad's an expert at using PSI. He trained me while I was grounded for a month for sneaking out. It was kind of entertaining considering I couldn't play any video games or watch television."

Danny grinned. Ness's bracelet didn't go off once. "I trust you." he murmured.

Ness smiled back at his new friend, then at Lucas. "Now, it's Lucas's turn." He frowned when he saw the reaction on his best friend's face. "If you want me to tell the story for you, you know I will." he said, clapping a friendly hand on Luca's left shoulder.

Lucas sighed. "No." he said. "I need to tell them myself."

Silence. Then, "Ness and I are training our PSI to defeat an army we think will be coming back one day."

* * *

**_ "M_**_y Mom, my twin brother Claus, and I were walking home from a friend's house that day, and we were having an awesome time. We had just stopped by a bush nearby our house to pick some blueberries. I love blueberries. They're my favorite healthy food after omelets!_

_ "Anyway, I'm getting off subject here. My Mom, Claus, and I had been picking blueberries for about five minutes, when it happened."_

* * *

**_ "W_**hen what happened?" Danny asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Lucas was silent for a moment. Soon, he sighed, and whispered, "The Drago came."

Sam raised her right eyebrow in puzzlement. "A what-o?"

"A Drago." Lucas answered. "It's kind of like a miniature dinosaur, except they're much more friendly. Plus, they aren't extinct."

Tucker was watching Lucas with wide eyes. Soon, he relaxed, and shrugged. "Weirder things have happened to us before."

"What do you mean?"

Danny hesitated, then quickly explained their adventures, including their not so relaxing trip to Lake Eerie to their new friends. They listened, amazement spreading across their faces.

"So, we were hoping we could use your help." Danny finished. He quickly glanced at Tommy, then added, "You know, just in case."

Ness smiled. "We'd be glad to help!"

Lucas smiled, closed his eyes, and nodded in agreement. Then, he started to continue his story.

* * *

**_ "I_**_t was actually our pet Drago that came to see us. You see, Claus and I had found him in the woods one day with an injured leg. So, figuring we couldn't just leave him there, we brought him home and bandaged him up. My parents weren't too happy about having a wild Drago living in our backyard at first, but as the weeks passed, they grew to love him. Draco never left us, even after his leg was feeling better._

_ Anyway, my Mom and I were pretty excited to see Drago after not being able to see him for a week. And he seemed really excited to see us. My Mom ran up to pet him, so I started running too. But, Claus stuck an arm out to stop me._

_ At first I thought he was being the 'older brother by five minutes' thing and trying to bug me. But then I saw his face and knew something was wrong._

_ "MOM!" Claus yelled, "NO!"_

* * *

**_ L_**ucas's voice started to crack. "Claus tried his best. He really did. But-," He cut off. Tears started pouring down his face, and he began to sob.

Ness began patting his best friend on the back. He slowly turned his head toward his friends and said, "Lucas's pet Drago was being controlled by a bunch of bad people called the Pigmask Army. Because of them, Lucas's Mom was killed by the Drago. Because of that incident, his Dad ran off and was never to be found."

Susie gasped. "That's terrible!"

"It gets worse." Lucas mumbled, taking a deep breath, and quickly wiping the tears off his face. "To avenge my Mom's death, Claus ran off to stop the Pigmask Army. The only problem was that Claus ended up becoming their leader. Once Claus figured out that the Pigmask Army was just trying to use him, they killed Claus too." He took another deep breath. "So basically, I'm the only family I've got now. That is," he added, smiling, "except for Ness."

Ness grinned at his friend, then glanced at the babies. "That's why we were out here training tonight." he explained. "The Pigmask Army already claimed our town New Pork City. Imagine what would happen if they took over the world!"

Danny shuddered. "I'd hate to know."

Silence interrupted their thoughts for a few minutes.

"So," Tommy broke the silence, "do you gots a place to live around heres?"

Lucas and Ness hesitated, then shook their heads.

"We've basically been sleeping out in the woods." Lucas explained.

"Well, you gots to have someplace to stays!" Phil exclaimed. His frown suddenly turned into a grin. "What about Danny's house?" he asked.

Danny nodded. "I think that would work." He suddenly frowned. "Except, we only have one guest bedroom. I think one of you will have to find another place to sleep."

Lucas turned to face his friend. "You go ahead, Ness. I'll be fine sleeping out here one more day."

Ness frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Chuckie noticed the expression on Lucas's face as he said those words. Even though he was trying to hide it, Chuckie knew Lucas didn't want to sleep out in the woods during the day. Especially by himself!

"Um, Lucas?" Chuckie started. "You know, my Daddy has an old bed that used to be his. He only uses it when he has friends over. So, you can spend the next few nights with me!"

Lucas perked up a bit. "Thanks, er-,"

"Chuckie. Or Chuck. Or Charles. Or Charlie."

Lucas laughed. "Thanks, Chuck!"

Danny grinned watching his two friends. "Well, now that that's settled, why don't we go and see if our parents will say yes to you guys staying in our houses for the next few nights? I have an idea!"

The eleven of them stood up following Danny toward the group of parents a few feet away from them. Lucas and Chuckie trudged behind. Suddenly, Lucas felt Chuckie's finger tap his left shoulder. He turned to face his new friend.

"I just wanna let you knows," Chuckie started, "I understands how you feels. I losted my Mommy too."

Chuckie then continued to follow the group, with Lucas standing their alone in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, I own the song that's written in this chapter, I just don't own the characters singing it! I'm not the perfect song writer, but hopefully I did okay. Just picture it as a softly sung, but slightly upbeat pop song. XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Park

**_ N_**ess grinned as he dove backwards onto the Fenton's guest bed. He felt so relaxed. "Man! I haven't had a good night sleep on a bed in like a month! It feels like it's been forever!" He closed his eyes as he said it.

Danny chuckled, watching the happy expression on Ness's face. "Well, it must feel good to be safe and secure after being on your own with Lucas sleeping in uncomfortable places for a month."

Ness opened his eyes and frowned up at the roof. "Yeah."

Danny's eyes widened. "No! No! I didn't mean-,"

Ness laughed. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't anything you said. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Ness smiled, and shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine."

Danny was about to push further, but thought better of it. After hearing about Lucas's story, and how sad it had made not only Lucas, but the rest of the babies, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear the rest of Ness's story just yet. So, instead, he just shrugged. "Suit, yourself."

He was about to leave the room, when he turned around and asked, "Do you need any extra pillows or anything?"

Ness shook his head. "One pillow is good enough for me."

Danny smiled, nodded, and left the room. He slowly walked down the stairs, and spotted his parents in the living room. "Thanks for helping Ness you guys. He seems like he's going to enjoy himself while he's here."

Maddie Fenton nodded. "Well, considering that he's a foreign exchange student from Japan, I'm glad we could help out."

Danny grinned. "Anyway, thanks again. You won't believe how much this is helping Ness out." 'Trust me.' he added in his thoughts.

Jack nodded. "No problem, son!" He glanced up from the invention he and Maddie were currently working on. "Now, why don't you go and check to see how he's doing. I'm sure he would like to get to know you better."

"Okay." Danny turned around and headed back up the stairs. But the weird thing was, as he got closer to Ness's bedroom doorway, he could hear voices other than his own.

'It can't be a television.' Danny thought. 'There isn't one up there.'

He slowly crept around the doorway and peeked inside. Ness was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the opposite way of the doorway. He was holding a little radio in both hands.

_"In other news,"_ the radio announcer was saying, _"many battleships in New Pork City have been stolen. Ship crews have been on the lookout for the stolen battleships, but none of them have been recovered yet. No signs have been found on where the ships are going._

_ "Meanwhile," _the announcer continued, _"two local boys still haven't been found. One of the towns members said he had seen these boys together many times, but hasn't seen them since a month previously. We are not sure if they have been kidnapped by the Pigmask Army or if they have run away. If you have seen Ness or his soon to be adopted little brother Lucas, you are asked to call the police __**immediately**__."_

Danny groaned. Ness and Lucas were wanted by the police for running away from home? He quickly walked into the bedroom, just as Ness shoved the walkie-talkie under his bed mattress. Danny decided to keep quiet about this for now. After all, it was getting really late, and he wasn't really in the mood for talking about this situation right now. He'd ask him first thing in the morning in a quiet place where they could talk alone. He was pretty sure Ness didn't really want anybody knowing about this right now.

"Hey," Danny started, "I came up here to tell you that we should probably get to bed. It's getting late."

Ness nodded. "I agree." He quickly stretched and got under the covers.

"Don't you want any pajamas or anything?"

Ness grinned at Danny. "I've been sleeping in the same clothes for a whole month. I think I can sleep in them one more time."

"Okay, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Danny walked out of his bedroom, he could hear the tiny little whispers of Ness saying his prayers.

* * *

**_C_**has Finster grunted as he pushed the old, worn out cot into Chuckie's room. "So, Lucas," he asked in between pushes, "where did you travel from?"

Lucas glanced at Chuckie, who just shrugged. He didn't think anybody would ask him that. He thought for a few seconds, then quickly-maybe too quickly- blurted out, "Japan!"

Mr. Finster glanced at Lucas with a surprised look on his face, while Chuckie looked at him with worry. Meanwhile, when this was happening, Lucas was thinking, 'Japan! Why did I say Japan? I don't speak Japanese! I don't even _look_ Japanese!'

Chas must've realized what he had been doing, because he said, "Japan, huh? I'm sorry if I looked surprised there for a moment, but I was going to say, you don't look-,"

"Japanese?" Lucas finished. "I know. I was really born in America, but my family had to move because my Dad's job got transferred to Japan when I was five." He shrugged. "I figured since I haven't been in America in such a long time, I thought could live here for the next year and see what it's like." He paused, then glanced up at Chuckie's dad. "I hope I'm not causing too much trouble for-,"

"Not at all." Chas cut Lucas off. "Besides, it should be interesting seeing what having a ten-year-old is like, considering Chuckie's only two." He turned and smiled at his son. "You and Lucas head to your room, and I'll put you in your jammies in a minute. Okay, little guy?"

Chuckie smiled at him in response. Then Chas trudged down the hallway.

As soon as Chuckie's dad was out of sight, Lucas exclaimed to Chuckie, "Nice place you've got here!"

"Thanks!"

Silence for a moment, then, "So, Chuck, if you don't mind me asking, do you got anything to eat? I haven't taken a bite of anything since the past two days."

Chuckie grinned. "Sure. Follow me!"

The two boys trudged to Chuckie's room. It was filled with plenty of Dummi Bear toys, books, posters, and other items. Chuckie slowly glanced around, then, when he felt like it was safe, he opened the bottom of his dresser drawer (The one that wasn't used for his clothes or anything.), and said, "Pick what you like."

Lucas stared at the open drawer in awe. Inside the drawer were leftover Reptar Bars, Moon Pies, small packages of Gummi Dummi Bears, lollypops still in their wrappers, a couple of fruits, plus many other snack items. Lucas was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" he asked in amazement.

Chuckie smiled widely. He felt like he had just accomplished something. "My Daddy has given me candies and snacks for dessert once a week. So, I figured, instead of eating it now, why not save it so I can eat candies whenever I wants?"

Lucas nodded, still amazed. After all, these babies were the smartest babies he had ever met since he had his PSI powers. He just couldn't imagine what else these kids could do. He quickly came out of his trance, then turned to face his new friend. "Can I take two of these?"

Chuckie nodded. "Helps yourself!"

Lucas slowly pulled out an orange and a Reptar Bar, then ate them gratefully. "Thanks." he said once he finished. "I needed that."

"No problem!"

Soon after that, Chas came in to help Chuckie into his pajamas. Then, they all went to sleep.

* * *

The dungeon of the battleship was cold, damp, and dark. Metal bars that seemed miles above with the light shining through them, was the only sign of the nighttime sky. Hardly any stars were showing. But not because you couldn't see them, but because they were falling. As fast and as hard as they could go. The boy with the brownish red hair, and the green and white striped shirt was amazed. "He's still alive. I know he is. He's still alive." he whispered. But it wasn't a menacing whisper. It was a happy whisper. The happiest whisper he had ever had in a long time. Probably for about a month. The boy was grinning the widest grin he had ever grinned in awhile. That is, until he heard footsteps approaching. Soon, the cell door was unlocked, and a raspy voice exclaimed, "Here."

A small plate with a piece of bread was thrust at him. The glass smacked against the boy's face, but he didn't care. He scrambled as close as he could to the bread with the chains binding his wrists, grabbed it off of the dirty floor, and ate it hungrily. In the light, you could see that his clothing was starting to tear.

'Sure they can bind my wrists, and lock me in a small cell with the blazing cold and the rats, but at _least_ they're _kind_ enough to _feed_ me.' He chuckled at the thought.

"HEY!" the man who had brought the boy his bread yelled. "NO LAUGHING!"

The boy frowned at him. "What? Is their some _rule _against laughing in this battleship?"

The man gritted his teeth. "Should I call the _new_ masked man, and have you elimated here and now, without getting the chance to get set free?"

"N-N-No, s-sir." the boy stuttered.

"That's better." The man sighed. "Sorry I have to be so harsh kid." he whispered nervously. "But, I just got captured a few days ago, and if I don't be mean to the prisoners, I don't know what the boss will do to me."

"It's okay, Jim." the boy nodded. "I understand." 'I _really_ do.' He added silently.

It was silent for the next few seconds, then, the boy whispered, "Listen, Jim. If I ever get the chance to escape, I _promise_ I'll take you with me."

Jim grinned. "Really?"

The boy nodded.

"Gee, thanks!" He paused, then said, "Sorry, but I don't know your name yet."

"Claus." the boy whispered.

"Claus?" Jim's eyes widened in fear. "The _old_ masked man?"

Claus's brows furrowed in frustration. "Please, don't call me that! I'm not that person anymore!" He sighed. "The only reason I became that person was to avenge my Mom's death. But instead, I became overwhelmed with greed and power." He sighed once more. "I guess I'm getting what I truly deserve."

Jim shook his head. "No you aren't. A person who sees that their old ways were wrong should _never_ deserve to live like this." He paused once more, then added, "I wish you luck, Claus."

Claus grinned at his new friend, then whispered the words he felt like he hadn't said in forever. "God bless you, Jim. God bless you."

* * *

**_ "L_**ucas? Lucas?"

Lucas jerked himself awake. "Huh? What?"

Chuckie Finster was glancing down at his friend, a look of concern spread across his face. "Are you okays?"

Lucas rubbed his eyes, then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you was mumbling things in your sleep."

Lucas sat straight up. "What kind of things?"

"Well…" Chuckie paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, you was mumbling things likes, 'He's still alive.' and 'The old masked man.' Oh, and also you said the name Jim. Who is he?"

Lucas rubbed his palms against his forehead. "I have no idea."

Chuckie frowned once more. "Is something wrongs?"

Lucas nodded. "It's weird, but, I keep having these dreams about Claus. They come and go every couple of nights." He glanced toward his friend. "Maybe I'm just thinking too hard on this."

Chuckie shook his head. "Maybe. I've had dreams of my Mom ever since she died too."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe your right." He paused, then said, "Thanks, Chuck."

Chuckie grinned. "No problem!" He quickly stood up, and walked out of his bedroom.

But Lucas didn't even notice that Chuckie had left. He was lying flat on his back again. He slowly closed his eyes and thought back to a time when he and Claus were five years old.

* * *

**_L_**_ucas felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body as he released all of the pressure that was pushing against him in a huge blast. "PK FREEZE!"_

_ Soon, the soda can that was sitting a few feet in front of him started to crumple in an icy mass. Lucas started jumping up and down in excitement. "Claus! Claus! Look! I did it! I froze the can all by myself! Did you see that, Claus? Did you see? I did it!"_

_ Claus laughed happily as he applauded for his twin brother. "Way to go, Lucas! You learned how to control your PSI!"_

_ Lucas smiled proudly. He always loved that warm feeling in his stomach when he knew he accomplished something. You see, Claus, since he was the oldest of the twin brothers, got to learn how to control his PSI first by training with their dad. Their dad had made a deal that if Claus learned how to do control PSI, he would get to teach Lucas how to do control his PSI. Claus, of course, took it as a challenge. Lucas didn't really care that his brother was teaching him. In fact, he didn't want it any other way. "Do you think I can learn how to do PK Starstorm now?"_

_ Claus chuckled. "I don't think you're quite ready to do that yet."_

_ "Aw, why not?"_

_ Claus smiled. "Because, it takes a lot of concentration. Even _I _haven't quite mastered it yet."_

_ Lucas nodded like he understood. "So, now what?"_

_ Claus grinned. "Do you want me to crown you for all of your hard work?"_

_ Lucas grinned from ear to ear. "YES!" He always loved playing games with Claus._

_ "Okay, then. Kneel down."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Claus sighed. "Just do as I say!"_

_ Lucas did as he was told._

_ Claus walked over a few feet and picked up a plastic gold crown. And in the loudest voice he could, he exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We are gathered here today to celebrate Lucas in mastering his PSI powers! Now, it is my great pleasure to present this plastic golden crown upon young Lucas's head!" He held the crown above his head, and looked down at Lucas. "Now, young blonde one, if thy shall choose to except this wonderful gift from the Heavens above, shall you follow every whim?"_

_ Lucas laughed and stood up as tall as he could. "I shall!"_

_ "Then kneel down once more, and I shall place the crown upon thy head in a Holy celebration!"_

_ Lucas kneeled back down once again._

_ Claus smiled, and exclaimed, "Now, I shall crown thy head with thy plastic golden crown!" He quickly placed the crown on Lucas's head, and picked up a stick. He slowly tapped both of Lucas's shoulders and said, "Now, I crown thee, Prince Lucas!"_

_ Lucas suddenly frowned at Claus and stood up. "Prince!" he cried. "I thought I was going to be king!"_

_ Claus smiled at his twin brother. "Sorry, Prince Lucas! The _oldest_ person gets to be king!"_

_ "The _oldest_!" Lucas exclaimed. "Claus, I'm your twin!"_

_ Claus laughed. "Yeah. But, I'm older by five minutes!"_

_ "That's _so_ unfair!"_

_ Claus shrugged. "Hey, that's life!" He quickly turned around, and started walking away. "Come on, Prince Lucas! Let us do kingly stuff!"_

_ Lucas's frown suddenly turned into a huge grin. He quickly ran up behind Claus, tackled him to the ground, and started tickling him._

_ Claus started laughing. "Ha! Ha! Lucas-, Ha! Get-, Ha! Ha! Get off-, Ha!"_

_ Lucas smiled. "Not until you say I'm king!"_

_ Claus's eyebrows furrowed, and a grin spread across his face. "Never!"_

_ The twins started a huge tickle war, and before they knew it, they were rolling down a small hill, laughing all the way down._

_ Finally, after a few more tickles, Claus exclaimed, "Okay! Okay!" He quickly got up and picked up a bigger crown. Then he switched that one with the one on Lucas's head. "You win!"_

_ Lucas grinned proudly once more._

_ "But, just remember," Claus started, "someday, I will be king!"_

_ Lucas just rolled his eyes and shoved his twin brother playfully. "Sure you will, Claus! Sure you will!"_

_ Claus smirked at Lucas and started chasing him back up the hill. Before they knew it they were having another tickle war, and rolling back down the hill again. Even sooner, they were lying in the grass looking up at the sky._

_ "I don't know what I'd do without you, Claus." Lucas said quietly._

_ Claus glanced at Lucas, and smiled. "I was just about to say the same thing."_

_ Soon, the boys' mother walked outside. "There you are boys! It's time for lunch! I made your favorite!"_

_ Lucas and Claus glanced at each other excitedly, quickly forgetting about kings and princes. "Omelets!" they cried. They quickly ran up to the house, their mom laughing happily behind them. _

* * *

**_ L_**ucas came back to reality once again. He really wished that Claus were there with him making him feel better about everything that had happened in the past month. But not the new destructive, heartbreaking, almighty powerful Claus. No. He wanted the gentle, heart healing, leadership Claus. Lucas was saddened by the fact that no one would truly know who the other Claus was. Claus had never gotten a second chance. And Lucas believed-no matter how evil and powerful someone was- that if the person really tried, everyone deserves a second chance.

Suddenly, Lucas sat up. A new song idea had just popped inside his head. He quickly ran to his drum set.

* * *

**_ "D_**anny! Yo, Danny!"

Danny groaned, and turned over in his bed, his eyes still shut. "W-What is it, Ness?" he mumbled.

"It's time to get up!" Ness exclaimed. "We're going to the park!"

"The park?" Danny asked, wondering what the deal was.

"Yes! Now, come on! Get up!"

Danny slowly sat up, and glanced at his clock. "Ness, it's seven in the morning! It's barely light out!"

"Exactly! The earlier we're up, the sooner we can get to the park!"

Danny sighed loudly, then slowly slid out of bed. He walked a few steps, then suddenly froze. "Why exactly are we going to the park again?"

Ness grinned slyly. "You'll see!"

Danny shook his head. "I don't like the sound of this!"

"You never like the sound of doing things that'll get you into trouble!"

Danny turned to face his friend. "Yes. Those last four words in that last sentence is exactly the reason why I don't want to be going to the park right now!"

Ness rolled his eyes playfully. "If you want to defeat those ghosts that are going to come after you and the babies," he explained, "you've got to learn how to take risks. Otherwise, how the heck are you going to run the whole operation when it comes around?"

"Exactly what I usually do." Danny answered. "Take charge!"

Ness shook his head. "You're going to have to do a _whole_ lot better than that in order to convince me."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. After all, maybe Ness was onto something. "Okay, then. Suit yourself." Then, "Can we at least leave a note for my parents?"

"Absolutely. I mean, we shouldn't let them worry, right?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "Thanks!" He turned toward the door, then paused once more. He turned his head toward his friend. "What exactly are we going to be _doing_ at the park, Ness?"

Ness's sly grin widened even more. "_You'll_ see!"

"Oh, boy!" Danny exclaimed. "I _really_ didn't like the sound of _that_!"

Ness just stood there smiling at him.

Danny sighed once more, and started walking out of his bedroom. "I'll go get my shoes."

* * *

**_ "H_**ey, Chuck! Come here!"

Chuckie Finster looked around his bedroom uncertainly, then toddled into the room. "What'cha doing, Lucas?" he asked.

Lucas grinned at him. "_We_ are going to finish writing a song."

Chuckie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "We are?" He paused, then said, "But I don't know how to write a song! In fact, I can't even read!"

Lucas ran up to his friend, grabbed his hand, and dragged him toward his drum set. "That's why I'm going to teach you." he explained. Then, he set a wooden chair he got out of the kitchen for Chuckie beside his drum stool. Chuckie quickly sat down on it.

"So, Chuck," Lucas started. "when Ness first taught Claus and me how to write songs, he said it was all about rhythm and the beat of the drums going together."

Chuckie nodded. "Okay."

"So, when I give the drum two taps like this," Lucas continued, showing him a demonstration, "you sing like this."

Lucas: Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

"Then," Lucas finished, "you keep going."

Chuckie grinned. "Okay."

Lucas smiled at his friend then exclaimed, "Right, then! On three! One…two…three!" Lucas started doing light taps with his drumsticks.

Chuckie: Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Lucas: (Talking) That's great! Keep going! In a minute, I'll start

singing the first verse!

Chuckie: (Smiling) Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Mmm bop bop ba do! Mmm bop bop ba dooo!

Lucas: Hello, Mr. Sunshine!

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

How ya doing today?

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

It's been awhile, I know.

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

But I've got something to say!

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

My days were dark and gloomy.

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

My skies were gray.

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

I really didn't know how I was going to make it through the days

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

without him by my side.

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

(Talking) Now this is where we sing before the chorus line! So,

you stop your verse, and I start singing.

'Cause I was really lost,

and didn't know what to do.

I felt the subtraction of two minus one.

I ran across continents,

trying to find someone who'll understand me.

And now he's here!

(Talking) Now, here comes the chorus line!

I'm talking about a boy,

named Chuckie Finster.

Yeah!

He stands by my side,

whenever I feel down!

Yeah, I'm talking about a boy,

named Chuckie Finster!

He's one of the greatest friends

that you could ever have around!

(Talking) Hit it Chuckie!

Chuckie: (Talking) Hit whats?

Lucas: (Talking) I mean sing the next line of the song!

Chuckie: (Talking) What's the next line?

Lucas: (Talking) That's the point! You're making it up!

Chuckie: (Talking) Oh! Okay! Um…

I'm singing!

Lucas: (Talking) Great! Keep going!

Chuckie: I feel like singing a song!

Lucas: (Talking) Good!

Chuckie: I feel like singing, singing, singing,

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

all day long!

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

'Cause I found a friend,

(Mmm bop bop ba do!)

who I feel is gonna help me along!

(Mmm bop bop ba dooo!)

I wasn't sure what to say or do,

when I finded out what happened to you.

I didn't know how to respond.

But then I looked outside,

my eyes opened wide.

And now I gots a friend,

who really understands me!

Lucas: (Talking) Now here comes the chorus line again!

Chuckie: I'm talking about a kid,

named Lucas.

Uh, huh!

He stands by my side,

whenever I feels down!

Oh, I'm talking about a kid,

named Lucas.

He's one of the greatest friends

that you could ever have around!

Lucas: (Talking) Now comes the verse before we sing the chorus line a

couple of times! I'll sing the first line, then you can sing

the next part.

(Singing) Now this is a story about two boys,

who didn't know what to do!

Chuckie: They wished upon a star,

and prayed real hard!

Both: And they found each other too!

Lucas: Ohhhhhhh!

I'm talking about a boy,

named Chuckie Finster. (Lucas!)

Yeah!

(Uh huh!)

He stands by my side,

whenever I feel down!

Yeah, I'm talking about a boy,

named Chuckie Finster! (Lucas!)

He's one of the greatest friends

that you could ever have around!

(That you could ever have arounnnnd!)

Chuckie: I'm talking about a kid,

named Lucas. (Chuckie Finster!)

Uh, huh!

(Yeah!)

He stands by my side,

whenever I feels down!

Oh, I'm talking about a kid,

named Lucas. (Chuckie Finster!)

He's one of the greatest friends

that you could ever have around!

(That you could ever have around!)

Lucas: (Talking) Now, we're going to take it a bit slower and have a little

fun!

(Singing) Come on now!

Come on now!

Chuckie's in the house!

Right here, right now!

Chuckie: Let's go!

(Come on now!)

Let's go!

(Come on now!)

Lucas's in the house!

(Chuckie's in the house!)

Right here, right now!

(Right here, right now!)

Lucas: (Shouts) Oh yeah!

Chuckie: (Shouts) Woo!

* * *

**_D_**anny was shivering. He was heading to the park at seven fifteen in the morning, and he didn't even know why he was there or what he was going to be doing. Danny glanced up at the sky. The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon. He quickly shook his head. He'd figure he should still keep following Ness. After all, if he decided to turn back, his new pal would surely stop him.

Just as Danny was thinking this, Ness stopped. They were standing next to the woods, where he and the babies were last night. A spot that was very hard to see from far away. Even in broad daylight.

Danny sighed, frustrated. "Okay, Ness," he started, "your little game is over. We walked all the way from my house to the park. Now tell me," he threw his arms out sideways, exasperated, "why am I here?"

Ness just smirked, pulled off his backpack, and unzipped it. He quickly rummaged through it, until he pulled out a small, empty can of orange pop. Ness zipped the backpack up, placed the can standing up on the ground, and stood back facing Danny. "Crush that can."

Danny glanced back up at Ness, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "You're kidding. You brought me all the way out to the park just so I could crush a stupid soda can? I could've done that at home on my living room couch! And more importantly," he continued, "I could've slept in this morning!"

Ness just shrugged. "Crush that can." he stated once more.

Danny sighed once more. "How?"

Ness shrugged again. "Anyway you like."

Danny raised an eyebrow, and crushed the can with his left foot. "Easy."

Ness smiled at him. "Are you sure?" He put his hand out toward the can. Suddenly, the can started expanding, until it looked like it hadn't been crushed at all. Danny's jaw dropped.

"Do it again." Ness said, trying not to laugh at the expression on Danny's face. "Differently this time."

This time, Danny turned the can sideways, and crushed it with his foot.

The can expanded again.

Ness smiled at his friend. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that in order to beat my powers. Keep doing it until I don't have to expand the metal anymore."

Now Danny was determined. He tried many different ways to crush the can, but no matter what, he couldn't stop Ness from turning the can back into its normal shape. Soon, Danny couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he cried. "I give up!"

Ness shook his head in sorrow. "I'm sad to hear that." he murmured. "You tried so many blows to the can, and when you got to that breaking point, you decided to quit. If you're going to keep doing that, how are you ever going to stop your Uncle and his assistants from coming back?"

Danny's eyes widened when Ness said this. "We've stopped him before."

"Yes." Ness said, a grim expression on his face. "You guys did. But if he hadn't been so focused on bragging about how evil he was, something much worse could've happened."

Danny thought about this for a moment, and nodded. "You're right. I can't give up. Not for the babies." He glanced up at Ness. "Do you got any suggestions?"

Ness smiled. "A true hero asks for help when needed. I'm impressed."

Danny grinned proudly.

"Now," Ness continued, "did you know that you can crush the can more than once?"

Danny slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

Ness laughed. "Come on, I'll teach you something new!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**L**_ucas sat straight up, and quickly glanced around. It was still dark outside. The stars in the sky were winking at him. Lucas sat sideways on his bed, and rubbed his hands through his thick stack of blonde hair. And he had a good reason to. His heart was beating heavily like it did whenever he woke up from a bad dream. Except this time it wasn't a bad dream. It was just unusual.

Claus was in the dream, like he had always been for the past month. Actually he was the only one in the dream this time. Claus had his eyes squinted shut tight. It was like he was really trying to concentrate on something. It was like that twin mind link that he and Lucas used to do. They were able to tell how each other was feeling at the time like most twins do. Except, they also were able to used to read each others minds as well, using their PSI mind link.

Claus was mumbling things that most people could barely understand. But Lucas could hear what he was saying loud and clearly. "Lucas…" Claus murmured. "Lucas I know you can hear me. I can feel your presence within me. Listen…" Claus groaned. "I haven't eaten a ton of food for a little while, so I'm feeling a little weak. So I've got to make this quick. Now, listen and listen good. Ness is in the battleship with me. He's been kidnapped by the Pigmask Army. You've got to help him!" Claus groaned even bigger this time. "The battleship is at Amity Park beach. They won't be leaving until tomorrow! That gives you enough time to make a plan…" Claus sucked in some air. Lucas knew that Claus was trying to stay connected to his mind without passing out from lack of energy first. "Listen to me, Lucas…I'm alive…I've been keeping you connected to me every night…that way you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. It's Ness you should be worried about. But you've got to be careful. They're looking for you too! Hurry Lucas! You don't…have much time! Hurry…" Claus opened his eyes. The mind link connection was lost.

"Claus is alive!" Lucas whispered. "Claus is alive!" He smiled grimly. Normally Lucas would be jumping up and down with joy, but he didn't feel like it right now. In fact, he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He had to know if Ness was alright first.

Suddenly, his radio started going static underneath his mattress. It was also a walkie-talkie. Lucas quickly grabbed it, and turned it down so it wouldn't wake Chuckie up, who was sleeping peacefully. Although, he kept it loud enough because Ness was calling in. He was able to sneak the radio onto the battleship! Hopefully, he was all right on the battleship and was just checking in.

"Lucas?"

Lucas's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Danny? Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you-,"

"I've known for a long time about the radio under Ness's mattress." Danny said, answering Luca's question for him. "And I know you guys ran away from home."

Lucas winced. He always did that when he got caught in the act. "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We were going to, but we didn't think it was the right time to tell you yet."

"I understand."

Lucas smiled to himself, glad that Danny wasn't mad at him. Soon though, his frown came back. "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"Why what's going on?" Lucas asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

Danny continued frantically. "I woke up a few minutes ago because I felt a slight breeze, when I realized the window was open. Sometimes Ness feels too warm, so he opens it. And sometimes Ness and I have little sleepovers in his bedroom. Well, we did both of these things, and I went to use the bathroom, came back, and-," he cut off.

"Yes?" Lucas urged.

Danny came back on the walkie-talkie a few seconds later. It sounded like he was about to cry, but was trying hard not to. "There were adult sized footprints in the room, and I found a scary looking mask that looks like a pig." Danny's voice shook even more when he uttered the words, Lucas didn't want to hear in the first place. "Ness has been kidnapped by the Pigmask Army!"

* * *

"_**O**_kay babies!" Danny exclaimed. "We've done missions like this before, and we can do it again!"

Danny Fenton and Tommy Pickles were standing up in front of their friends at the park in Amity Park. Normally, they'd be running around throwing a ball, or going on the monkey bars or something like that. But not today.

"Ness has been captured by the Pigmask Army that was searching for him." Tommy continued. "We've gots to rescue him!"

"But," Danny finished, "we've got to be _really_ careful. If Ness has been captured, then that means the Pigmask Army is looking for Lucas too! So," he grinned, "that's why Tommy has taken the time to help Lucas disguise himself so he can't be captured as easily!" He turned to face a nearby tree. "Come on out Lucas!"

Lucas quickly stepped out from behind the tree. The babies gasped. His blonde hair was combed back, and he was wearing a white cap that had the Pizza Palace logo on it. He also wore a white one piece suit, kind of like a janitor's outfit. Lucas's red sneakers were replaced with white ones, and he wore a fake blonde mustache. He carried a large pizza box with the same logo that was on his hat.

Lucas grinned at the babies, and exclaimed in a fake accent, kind of like the chef on the Lady and the Tramp, "Oy! It is I, the Pizza Palace mon! I am a ready to make your pizza delivery-ry!"

Tucker laughed. "Okay. _That_ was pretty convincing! I actually believed you there for a second!"

Lucas smiled widely.

"Now," Danny continued, "we came up with a cover name for you. That way, the Pigmasks will _really_ believe you're someone else!" He handed Lucas a business card.

Lucas's eyes widened as he took the card and read the name that the babies came up with. "St. Pierre, King of the Pizzas! You buy it, I'll drive it?" The last sentence came out as more of a question than a statement. He glanced up at them, puzzled.

Tommy nodded. "We really couldn't think of anything else that rhymes with it except for…well…it!"

Lucas grinned, and shook his head as he pocketed the business card. He really didn't know how the babies came up with these things. "Oy!" he exclaimed once more. "I'm St. Pierre the Pizza Palace mon! And we're a goin' to a save my best a friend!"

The babies cheered, and headed through the woods, toward the beach.

* * *

_**L**_ucas gasped loudly, until Danny clapped his hand over his friend's mouth. Danny glanced over at Lucas. What he was seeing in his new pal's eyes was fear. True fear. He had never seen Lucas like this before.

"Hey babies," Danny started, "search the bushes in the woods. Maybe Ness dropped some sort of clue on his unplanned trip out here."

"But Danny," Sam asked, "shouldn't we have done that before we walked all the way out here?"

Danny glanced at her seriously. "I just thought of it."

Sam noted the look on her best friend's face, and nodded like she understood. He wanted to talk to Lucas alone. She turned around. "You heard him babies. Start searching."

As the friends split up in many directions, Danny turned to face Lucas. "What's up?"

Lucas stared at the battleship that was on the shore of the beach. "I-, I-,"

"Yes?"

Lucas took a few deep breaths, then said, "You will never know what it's like to go through what I've gone through to the past few months Danny. Never." He pointed a shaking finger toward the battleship. "That ship is my worse fear. And what's even scarier are the people inside of it." He sighed. "Do you know the reason why I ran away from home?"

Danny nodded. "Because the Pigmasks were after you and Ness."

Lucas shook his head. "Not just that." He glanced at Danny with a grim expression on his face. "I didn't feel safe in New Pork City. I just needed to get away from it all."

Danny's eyes suddenly widened. "So, the people who are living in New Pork City-,"

"-think that those battleships are protecting the city instead of slowly destroying it?" Lucas finished. "Yes."

Danny shook his head. "That's awful."

"Like I said," Lucas murmured, "you have no idea."

"I'm sorry."

Lucas smiled at his friend. "Hey, don't worry about it! It's not your fault that the Pigmask Army almost destroyed most of my whole family. You shouldn't look after me. I can take care of myself. Ness and I have talked about my worries and problems, along with his and we're getting better." He suddenly frowned. "But the people you should be looking after are the babies. They look up to you. Especially Tommy."

Danny chuckled. "Tommy's fun. There are days where he can be quite a handful though."

Lucas nodded. "Tommy's a cool kid. Chuckie said his adventures are pretty fun."

Danny glanced at Lucas, at shocked expression on his face. "Chuckie's never said that he likes Tommy's adventures. In fact," he glanced out toward the ocean, "I didn't think he liked the danger."

This time it was Lucas's turn to chuckle. "He doesn't mind the danger, as much as going toward it." He looked at Danny. "Do you know _why_ Chuck can be afraid of a bunch of things at a time?"

Danny thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "I hate to admit it, but I don't."

Lucas nodded. "It's because he's never had a mom to take care of him as well as his dad. He's never had both parents." He paused. "That's a small difference between Chuck and I. Before my Mom died, I knew what it was like to have both parents to take care of me and Claus. But Chuckie," he shrugged sadly, "he barely remembers anything about his Mom except for what she looked like."

Danny frowned. "That's really too bad. How come he's never told us?"

Lucas shrugged again. "My guess is just because he doesn't think you guys will understand what it's like. I don't think he's quite too sure what's going on either."

Danny shook his head. He never knew Chuckie felt that way. "I-,"

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Danny and Lucas's heads whipped back to the battleship.

"GET OUT OF THE WOODS YOU CHICKEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Danny," Lucas whispered, "get out of here now! They think only one person is in the woods! You can call the police with my radio! It's a phone as well!" He quickly reached inside his pocket, and handed it to him.

"But, Lucas," Danny started, "what if-,"

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here! And make sure the babies follow you!"

"But-,"

"Just go!"

Danny figured there was no point in arguing with him. He quickly turned around and quietly snuck through the woods.

* * *

"_**H**_urry up, Claus!" Ness exclaimed. "My shoulders are getting weak!"

Claus was standing up on Ness's shoulders trying to saw through the metal bars in the windows with a file. "I'm almost through the last bar!" he whispered. "Just stand as still as you can!"

"Okay." Ness groaned. "I'll try." Suddenly his eyebrows went up. "Where did you get a file anyway?"

Claus paused for moment to glance down at his best friend. "I was a leader of this evil army. Where _wouldn't _have I gotten a file?"

"Point taken."

Another minute or two passed before Claus got the last bar loose. "I got it!" he hissed excitedly. "Now hoist me up to the window. Then I'll pull you out!"

Ness quickly cupped his hands. Claus jumped down on them, and Ness carefully lifted him to the window. Claus crawled out, then reached his left hand back in. "Now, grab my hand!"

"How?" Ness cried. "I'm too short!"

"Just get up on the bench. It's close enough to the window that I'll be able to pull you out!"

Ness did as he was told, and soon enough, he was out the window. He put his cap -which he had to take off just a second ago- back sideways on his head. "Now what?"

"Now we find help." Claus said determinedly. He quickly leaned back into the window. "We'll be back for you guys soon! We promise!"

The prisoners gave quick whispers of praise and thanks, and then Claus and Ness were off.

* * *

"_**E**_r," Lucas said, uncertainly, "I am St. Pierre, the Pizza Palace mon! And I am a here to deliver your a pizza!"

"Yeah!" the voice cried. "And I ordered it half an hour ago!"

Lucas was shocked. He couldn't believe that worked!

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" the voice screamed. "GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME MY PIZZA BEFORE I STARVE TO DEATH!"

'Geez.' Lucas thought disgustedly. 'We're a little testy here aren't we?' But he handed the pizza over to him anyway.

"About time!" The person exclaimed stepping off the battleship and into the sunlight.

Lucas gasped. It was the leader of the Pigmask Army. And he was a young boy! But the even weirder part, was the fact that he knew this boy! "Porky!" he exclaimed.

Porky whipped around, staring darkly at Lucas.

Meanwhile, Lucas was covering his mouth. He had said too much without even meaning to.

* * *

"_**W**_hat are we doing Danny?" Tommy whispered.

The babies were running as fast as they could, trying to keep up with their friend. He said it was a real emergency, so they were eager to hear what was going on.

"Calling the cops." Danny answered. "Lucas might be in trouble." He quickly pulled the radio out from his jeans pocket, and started pushing random buttons. "Come on!" he hissed. "Come on! Where's that stupid phone feature?"

Danny was so busy searching that he didn't even notice that he ran into someone. Soon he was on his back staring into a pair of dark eyes.

Danny looked at the boy with a puzzled expression on his face, unable to believe his eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. "You look awfully familiar."

The boy smiled at Danny, for he realized who he was. "We haven't been properly introduced." he said smiling, and hoisting Danny back up to his feet. Then he held out his left hand in greeting. "Hi. I'm Claus."

* * *

_**P**_orky stared at Lucas suspiciously. "How-," he cut off, realizing who the Pizza Man was. He whipped his hand out, and swiped the false mustache off of his culprit's face.

Lucas yelped.

"Nice try _Lucas_!" Porky sneered. "I _thought_ I recognized that voice, even with the accent! You can quit fooling around now!"

"I wasn't fooling!" Lucas yelled. "That fake mustache was a stick on one! And you ripped it off my _face_!"

Porky just chuckled, taking another bite of his pizza. Lucas just glared at him. Porky was just a bit taller than Lucas. He had long blonde hair that covered his eyes, with a gold crown on his head that gleamed in the sun. He wore a black suit with a red cape, and his fat belly stuck out quite a bit.

"So you're the Pigmask leader?"

Porky laughed even harder. "Of course I am you dummy! I mean, _Pigmask_? New _Pork_ City?" He tore off another bite of pizza. "Man, I always knew you and your goofball twin and your best friend were slow!"

Lucas's eyes suddenly widened. "Claus and Ness!" he exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"_That,_" Porky grinned smugly, "you will never know!"

Lucas's brows furrowed once more. "I always thought you were a jerk Porky, but I never thought you would sink this low."

"Are you kidding?" Porky asked. "I get the best treatment here! Cities named after me, video games, and all the free pizza I can eat!" He took another bite. "How could I be causing trouble here?"

"You mean you don't-,"

"Silence!" Porky yelled. "Or else," he said in a softer tone, "I'm going to have to call the guards."

"I-," Lucas started.

"I what?" Porky sneered. "I am going to act like a wimpy crybaby?" He started laughing hysterically.

Lucas was speechless.

* * *

_**F**__ive-year-old Lucas was sitting in the sandbox in the park. He was waiting for Claus to come back from the bathroom. They had just gotten back from the doctor. They had gotten their first shots, and Lucas was really proud of himself. He didn't cry once! Not even when the needle was inserted into his arm! So, as a reward, his mom had decided to take him and his twin brother to the park to play and eat their king-size Chunky Chocolate Bar, their favorite candy. Since they were too little to eat the whole bar by themselves then, Lucas and Claus had to split it in half. Claus had just finished his half as Lucas was about to start his. Claus was in the bathroom cleaning up. Lucas stood outside the door waiting for him._

_Lucas was about to take his first bite of the delicious chocolate, when a huge shadow stood upon him. He glanced up. It was a fat little boy with blonde hair covering his eyes wearing a white T-shirt and blue overalls. He was a little bit taller than him._

_Lucas smiled at him, and being the friendly boy he is, he stuck out his hand in greeting. "Hi, kid! I'm Lucas! What's your name?"_

_Instead of a friendly smile and handshake, the boy just glared at him. "Porky." He shoved Lucas into the wall. "And I don't care who you are or what you want. What _I _want is your Chunky Chocolate Bar!" He snatched it out of Lucas's hands. He leaned in toward Lucas's face, and took a huge bite of the chocolate bar. "Thanks, _kid_!" He ran off laughing all the way._

_Lucas was in a state of shock at the moment. He had worked so hard to get that Chunky Chocolate candy bar. His mom said she would buy it if he and Claus got the shots. He even got so far as to not cry when it happened. Why did that mean Porky kid have to go and take his prize away?_

_Lucas's shoulders slumped. He put his hands over his eyes and started to cry._

_Just then, Claus walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. "Okay, Lucas! Are you ready to-," He froze when he saw his twin brother. "Lucas?" He quickly bent over, and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Lucas, what's wrong?"_

_Lucas didn't answer. He just kept sobbing._

* * *

_**L**_ucas was now glancing down at the sand in front of him. Of course, his mom had bought him a new Chunky Chocolate candy bar, but that wasn't the point. He had just figured out why he felt like the most sensitive ten-year-old boy on the planet. Porky was the one who always pushed him to the ground, criticized him, and stole things from him. Porky was the one who had caused Lucas to cry whenever things got too overwhelming for him. Porky had caused it all.

Lucas was now staring up at Porky. He was still laughing.

Lucas then glared at his archenemy. He was still cracking up.

Porky kept laughing straight for two or three more minutes until Lucas couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. He reached out with both hands, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Sorry about this Mom and Dad." Then he shouted, "PK FIRE!"

Flames shot a few feet out of his hands. He had missed Porky, and had intended to. He just wanted to scare him just a little bit. It worked.

"H-Hey, L-Lucas!" Porky whimpered. "W-We can f-forget all of t-this ever happened, r-right? I-I mean…"

"NO!" Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT ALL OF THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN PICKING ON ME AND CLAUS AND NESS SINCE WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD!"

"L-Lucas…" Porky stuttered. "I'm…"

"Sorry?" Lucas whispered. That just made him even angrier. "YOU'RE SORRY?! AFTER YOU STOLE ALL OF MY CANDY AND TOYS AND EVERY OTHER BAD THING YOU DID TO US, YOU'RE SORRY?! MY MOM WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"K-killed?" Porky's eyes widened, and his voice became hoarse. "Lucas, I-I really didn't know. I would never tell anyone to do that! Honest!"

Lucas took a deep breath, and lowered his voice. "R-Really?" he stuttered.

"I'm a bully, not a serial killer!" Porky explained. "I'd never do something or even tell someone to do it for me! I _swear_!" He looked at Lucas pleadingly. "Please, Lucas! You've _got_ to believe me!"

Suddenly, Lucas saw something that he never thought he would see in his lifetime. Porky started crying! Tears were streaming down his face! Lucas looked down at the ground sheepishly, and was starting to feel very ashamed of himself. "I'm-I'm sorry Porky!" he murmured. "I got carried away. I _know_ you wouldn't do such a thing. I'm just tired of you picking on me and Claus, and Ness all of the time."

Porky nodded. "I'm sorry too." He paused for a moment, then added, "I really am. I'm sorry for causing you so much grief over the years. Will you forgive me?"

Lucas thought for a moment, then nodded. "God's children should always forgive each other."

* * *

_**J**_ust as soon as Claus showed Danny where the phone was on the complicated little radio, Danny quickly dialed 911. "Come on!" he whispered impatiently as the phone kept ringing. "Come on!"

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the line got through. "Amity Park Police Department. How may I help you?"

"Hello sir!" Danny cried. "My name's Danny! I'm in the Amity Park woods at the moment, and we've got a situation here!"

"Okay, Danny. How old are you?"

"Five." Danny was annoyed. His friends could be in trouble, and all the policeman could say was to ask him how old he was.

"Okay." The policeman replied a minute later. "Now what's the situation?"

"One of the stolen battleships is on the shore of the Amity Park beach! You know, the one from New Pork City? And my friends Lucas and Ness might be in trouble! You've got to get here right away!"

There was a pause. Danny was starting to feel tense. Couldn't the policeman talk any faster? Suddenly a chuckle came from the other end of the line.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, puzzled.

The policeman took a deep breath, then said, "Danny, you know this phone line is for _real_ emergencies only, right?"

Danny's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it! The policeman wasn't believing him! "I'm not joking around Mr. Officer, sir! One of the stolen battleships is _here_! I saw it with my own eyes just a minute ago!"

"Now Danny," the policeman continued, "this isn't a phone line you should be trying to trick people with. It's for emergencies like medical help, fires, bad guys who need to be arrested-,"

"Yes!" Danny shouted. "Bad guys who need to be arrested! That's what I'm trying to _tell_ you! The battleship from New Pork City is on the shore of Amity Park beach, and there are a bunch of people being kept prisoner in there! You've got to arrest the bad guys that are doing this to them!"

"Hey, Jerry," Danny heard someone say on the other end of the line, "who are you talking to? Is there a big emergency?"

The policeman talking to Danny chuckled once more. "No, Bob. Just a little boy who's making prank phone calls!"

"What!" Danny exclaimed, the annoyed look quickly disappearing from his face. "This isn't a prank! Haven't you even heard the stories on the radio about battleships being stolen from New Pork City?"

"Yes, Danny." Jerry replied. "We've heard about it."

"Well then, why don't you get over here?"

"We can't."

"Why!" Danny's question came out as more of an exclamation. He was about to go hysteric.

"Because," Jerry continued, "we're really busy at the office today, and we've checked all of the possible shores near the beach early this morning. There's nothing there."

"Have you ever thought of doing an afternoon shift?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because bad guys won't sail a stolen giant ship to shore in the middle of the afternoon in broad daylight!"

"Oh, yeah!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically. "The bad guys won't sail a giant stolen ship onto shore on a closed beach behind a bunch of trees where no one can see it! That makes _perfect_ sense!" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm acting rude, but can you please come and at least check it out?"

"Sorry, Danny." Jerry replied. "But you don't have good enough evidence!"

Claus, who was listening to the whole phone conversation along with the babies was starting to get angry. He quickly took the phone from Danny's hands. "Not enough evidence!" he cried. "Not enough _evidence_? You guys are supposed to _investigate _the crime scene so you can _get _the evidence! My twin _brother_ and my _best friend _are out there! They're in trouble, and you've got to rescue them!"

"I'm sorry," Jerry apologized, "but just who is this?"

"Claus. I'm Lucas's twin brother."

"I see."

"No." Claus replied, shaking his head. "No. You really _don't_ see. Do you know who you were just talking to?"

"Yes. Danny-,"

"_Fenton."_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Claus exclaimed. "He's Jack and Maddie Fenton's son!"

There was a pause. "Well, gee. I really-,"

"Didn't know." Claus finished. "Well, here's something you probably don't know about Danny Fenton. In a _real _emergency, Danny Fenton _never_ lies. So, if you and your other police officer friends could think about the situation for a minute Mr. Jerry sir, I think you'll know what the right decision will be."

There was another pause. This time though, it lasted for about two minutes. Then, "Bob, tell the other officers to get all the squad cars ready! We're going to need them!"

* * *

"_**H**_ow long do you think we can hold these guys off?" Porky asked.

Lucas glanced around eagerly. "I'm not sure!"

Right after Porky and Lucas exchanged apologies, the whole Pigmask Army in that single battleship came running out. Unfortunately, they had heard Lucas yelling earlier. Now running at them with swords and spears at hand, Lucas and Porky were using their PSI powers to try and hold them off.

Porky stopped for a second to take a breath. "It's no use, Lucas! There's way too many of them!"

"Keep trying!" Lucas shouted. "We've knocked a few of them out already! And besides," he added, a grim smile on his face, "I'm not quite through with them yet!"

They kept knocking back the Pigmask with fire. But eventually, it was no use. No matter how many bad guys were knocked to the ground, there were just too many who got back up. It was like a falling tower of Legos, except most of the pieces would rebuild themselves all on their own.

Suddenly, just as they were about to give up, a bright flash of green light shone above them all. Lucas knew what it was. "Come on!" he shouted to Porky. He quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him far away from the scene.

The Pigmasks started to follow the two boys.

"PK PLUS!"

BOOM! A giant ball of green energy fell from the sky, knocking out about twenty bad guys.

"Ness!" Lucas cried.

"Hey, Lucas!" Ness waved from the top of the battleship. He glanced at Porky uncertainly.

"He's cool!" Lucas yelled from the beach. "He didn't know what was going on! It's the rest of the army's fault! We've got to defeat _them_!"

Ness nodded understandingly. "You guys go ahead and rest! I'll take over for a little while!"

Lucas nodded. He glanced around the beach once more. "Where's Claus?" he asked.

"He's going to try and get some help!" Ness replied. "Now just stay put! I want to try something out!"

* * *

"_**O**_kay, Ness!" Ness mumbled to himself. "Breath. You've been working on this for quite awhile. I know you can do this!"

Ness stood calmly on the beach shore, watching the Pigmasks run toward him. They looked so angry, so menacing, so _evil_.

"Ness!" Lucas cried. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah!" Porky exclaimed. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Just trust me!" Ness shouted back, looking down at the sandy beach.

Ness glanced back up at the Pigmasks. They were getting closer.

"Five…" Ness whispered.

Their boots clashed against the ground.

"Four…"

They glared angrily at him.

"Three…"

They gritted their teeth.

"Two…"

They raised their swords and spears.

"One!" Ness shouted. "PK THUNDER!" He let the fast little ball of thunder and lightning surge up and around, until it landed against Ness's back.

ZOOM! He had projectiled himself into the bad guys, spinning around and around all the way. When Ness landed, he glanced back. All of the bad guys had been knocked out, except for one. And he was holding Lucas and Porky up by their waists!

* * *

"_**C**_ome on!" Tucker cried when the police cars arrived, and Jerry and his team stepped out. "The battleship and the bad guys are this way!"

The whole police team ran into the woods.

"You kids stay here!" Jerry cried. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir!" Danny cried.

Jerry smiled at him, and ran off into the woods.

Just as soon as the police were out of earshot, Claus turned to face the babies. "So, are we going to listen to him?"

Sam shook her head. "I highly doubt it."

"Then why are we just standing heres?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!" Lil cried. "Let's goes!"

The babies cheered as they ran into the woods.

* * *

_**L**_ucas and Porky cheered for Ness as he took out all of the bad guys with his thunder and lightning. Now that the bad guys in that battleship were taken care of, maybe they could run into the ship and find a location transmitter that would show where the other stolen battleships were!

"Come on!" Lucas cried to Porky. "Let's get into that battleship! Maybe we can-," He was cut off by someone grabbing him around the waist. Lucas glanced up, and gasped.

"Going somewhere, kid?" the Pigmask asked, grinning evilly.

Lucas glanced at his enemy, as he pulled his pink pig mask off. He was tall, menacing, and had really greasy black hair. As the Pigmask smiled, his yellow teeth showed just how evil he was.

Lucas tried his best not to show any fear. "I'm not scared of you!" he exclaimed, angrily.

The Pigmask laughed. "Oh, come on kid! _Everyone_ is scared of something! Me?" He chuckled again. "I'm afraid of the authorities coming after me, and you and chubby here slipping from my grasp!"

"Hey!" Porky cried, defensively. "I'm not chubby! My Dad says I'm just a growing boy!"

The Pigmask glared at Porky. "Shut up, Porky! Remember," he whispered, leaning in toward the boy's face, "I gave you everything you wanted!"

"No," Porky stated, "you just gave me everything that I _thought_ I wanted!" He quickly shook his head, and his golden crown landed on the beach with a huge thud. "I quit! You and your army killed Lucas's mother! And you tried to frame _me_ for it! And I'm not going to take this anymore!"

"Yeah!" Lucas exclaimed. "What do you want from us anyway?"

"What do I want?" the greasy haired Pigmask asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "WHAT DO I WANT!" he screamed. He paused, then continued in a softer tone. "What I want from you, Lucas, is your power!"

"What power?"

"Silly little boy!" the Pigmask cried. "What I want is your PSI powers!"

"What for?" Lucas asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

"The answer, is quite simple Lucas." the Pigmask stated simply. "Think harder! What is one thing that I would want more than anything?"

Lucas thought for a moment. When the answer occurred to him, his eyes widened. "You're going to torture people to get you to do what you want! Then you're going to take over the world!" Lucas glared at the Pigmask even more angrily. He felt a whole new power surge through him.

"Very good, Lucas!" the Pigmask exclaimed. "Very good! Or should I say," he added laughing, "Mommy's Little Boy?"

Suddenly, Lucas felt angrier. He felt more angry than he ever had in his life. "You killed her to get to me and Claus!" he exclaimed. He felt a big wave of energy flow through him. Lucas felt his voice get a little deeper. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Suddenly, the Pigmask didn't look so brave anymore. He looked afraid.

* * *

"_**W**_hat's going on?" Angelica asked angrily. "I can't see anything! Move over!"

The babies were watching Lucas and some other boy talking to the last Pigmask standing. And it looked like the boys really didn't have any choice but to talk to him. The Pigmask had grabbed both of them by their waists.

"Shh!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying!"

"Oh! While we're watching, does anybody gots a snack?" Phil asked. "I'm hungry!"

"Phil!" Chuckie whispered, angrily. "Lucas, and that other boy are in danger, and all you can thinks about is _food_?"

"Hey, when a baby's gotta eat, a baby's gotta eat! Now, who's gots something for me?"

Danny quickly pulled something out of his pocket, and tossed it to Phil. "Here's a Reptar Bar!" he hissed. "Now will you shush? I already told you I'm-,"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Danny jumped.

"That sounded pretty clear to me, Danny!" Tommy exclaimed.

But Danny didn't reply. He was puzzled. "Was that Lucas?" he asked, turning to face the babies. "His voice sounded deeper there for a second."

A minute passed before suddenly, "You guys! We've got to get out of here _now_!"

Susie smiled when she saw who it was. "Ness!" she exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Ness paused to take a breath, his hands on his kneecaps. "I know!" he said, gasping. "But we don't have time to celebrate right now! We've got to run!"

"But why-," Claus paused when he realized the answer. "Oh no! Perfect timing!"

"Why?" Danny asked, eagerly. "What's going-,"

"JUST RUN!" Ness shouted.

The babies didn't ask twice. They just dashed across the woods, back to the park.

When Ness caught up with the babies, Chuckie asked, "Is Lucas gonna be okay, Ness?" His voice showed worry.

Ness nodded. "He's going to be just fine." he explained. "You'll see in a minute."

* * *

_**T**_he Pigmask dropped both Lucas and Porky to the ground. He was so tense, that he didn't even see Porky run off into the woods. He stared at Lucas who had just gotten back up. Lucas had a bright orange glow going all around his body. His dark eyes had turned the same color.

"YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" Lucas shouted. His voice was still the same deep tone it was before.

"I'm-, I'm-," The Pigmask couldn't even say a word.

But Lucas didn't need one. He sucked in a bunch of air. He was finally ready for the moment he had always been waiting for since he got his PSI powers. "PK STARSTORM!"

Soon thousands and thousands of stars were crashing down.

* * *

_**T**_he babies stared in awe at the stars that were now falling from the sky. It wasn't even dark yet!

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah." Danny agreed. Then he remembered what had happened a few days previously when he was up in the tree spying on Lucas and Ness. "But, it isn't fun watching it happen up close. _Trust_ me!"

* * *

_**L**_ucas took in a lot of breath. The starstorm was over, but all the energy he had used had knocked the wind out of him. As Lucas continued to breath heavily, he glanced up. The Pigmask leader was knocked out on the beach. Lucas grinned. He had done it. He had defeated the leader of the Pigmask Army! He felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Lucas!"

Lucas whipped around. Chuckie was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Lucas held his arms open for him. Chuckie hugged his friend.

"You did it, Lucas!" Chuckie exclaimed. "You did it!"

Lucas sighed. "Yeah. I did."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"You're shaking."

"I know." Lucas sighed again. "I just need a long rest."

Chuckie laughed.

"Hey, Lucas! You did a great job with that starstorm!"

Lucas glanced up, recognizing the voice.

Claus stood in front of him, smiling with the rest of the babies. Porky was with them as well. "Do you think you could give your twin brother a few pointers?"

Lucas grinned big. He hadn't grinned this big since a month ago. "Sure. But remember," he said, picking up the crown that Porky had dropped a few minutes ago, "_I'm_ the king!"

Claus laughed. "Trust me," he said, pulling the golden piece of metal off of his twin brother's head, "_none_ of us is going to want to be king for a long, long time. Maybe even for forever."

Lucas nodded. "I think you're right."

He hugged Claus tightly, and Claus hugged him tightly back.

"I'll get your complete trust for me back, Lucas." Claus whispered. "I don't know how, or how much time it will take, but I told Ness already, and now I'm telling you, I'm going to try my hardest to get your trust back."

"I know you will, Claus." Lucas whispered back. "I know you will."

The babies, who were smiling at the reunion between Lucas and Claus, were now staring straight ahead in fear. Claus who had heard them, glanced up, and gasped. Lucas turned around, and his jaw dropped. The Pigmask Leader was standing back up.

"Freeze kids!" the Pigmask cried. "I've finally got you!"

Danny grinned. He had an idea forming in his mind. He took a step forward.

The Pigmask whipped to face him. "I said freeze, kid!"

"I'm sorry." Danny said, pretending to be puzzled. "What did you say?"

"I said, freeze!" The Pigmask was starting to get angry.

"Oh!" Danny exclaimed, smiling. "I get it! We're playing a word game!"

The Pigmask paused. "What?"

"You know," Danny continued, pacing back and forth slowly, "you say tomato, I say tomoto. You say potato, I say pototo. And when you say freeze, I say," he suddenly whipped his hand out at the Pigmask, "PK FREEZE!"

The clinking of ice rang out, as the Pigmask stood ridged, and a small sheet of ice covered him.

All of Danny's friends jaws dropped except for Lucas, Claus, and Porky who burst out laughing, and Ness who was grinning at him.

"Nice job!" Ness exclaimed. "I told you it pays off to go to the park at seven in the morning."

Danny smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Remember," Ness added, "that's the only move I'm teaching you, and it's for real emergencies only!"

"Trust me," Danny replied, "I just found out what the _real_ emergencies are in this world!"

Everyone except Lucas, Ness, and Porky laughed. They just glanced at each other, puzzled.

Chuckie tapped on Lucas's shoulder. "Why don't we discuss this day at my house tonight over marshmallows?"

"Yeah." Danny said nodding. "We'll leave ugly here for the cops to arrest."

The babies laughed all the way back to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ N_**ess laughed, placing his marshmallow on his smore. "I can't _believe_ the police thought that you were _lying_!"

Danny shook his head. "It's crazy isn't it?"

Claus shook his head. "This whole _day_ has been crazy!"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad this crazy ride is all over!"

"Yep!" Sam exclaimed. "All the bad guys were located and arrested, and all the battleships are going to be returned to New Pork City! And the prisoners were freed."

"And the bad guys that Lucas and Ness and Porky knocked around are okay too." Tucker added. "They were just a bit bruised."

"Thank goodness for that!" Ness exclaimed. "I really don't like fighting people. It's not my motto."

Suddenly, Chuckie ran out the door with a small shoebox. "You guys!" he exclaimed. "You guys! You've gots to see this!"

"What is it, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"It's a shoebox my Daddy showed my afore you guys comed over today! And it has my Mommy's gardening stuffs in it!"

The babies stepped away from the fire, and sat in a comfortable spot in the grass.

Chuckie opened up the shoebox. "See?" He pulled out a small trowel. "This was her shovel she used to dig with to plant flowers! My Daddy said that my Mommy would used to come outside all of the time to play with me, and show me her flowers! And she put some in this book!" He pulled out a small, green journal, and opened it.

Lil gasped. "They're so prettyful!"

And they were. There were flowers of different shapes and sizes, and of many different colors. And they were on every single page. That is, except for one.

"Hey, what's this?" Susie asked, pointing to the very last page of the book.

Chuckie smiled at it. "My Daddy said it's a poem my Mommy wrote to me in the hosipcal afore she died. He's already read it to me, but someone can read it again if they wants to."

"I will." Danny volunteered. He carefully took the journal off of the ground, and slowly read the scrawled writing:

My Sweet Little Chuckie,

Though I must leave you behind me,

This poem will tell you

Where you can always find me.

When a gentle wind blows,

That's my hand on your face.

When the tree gives you shade,

That's my sheltering embrace.

When the sun gives you freckles,

That's me tickling my boy.

When the rain wets your hair,

Those are my tears of joy.

When the long grass enfolds you,

That's me holding you tight.

When the whippoorwill sings,

That's me whispering…night-night…

Danny glanced up at Chuckie. He looked a little bit sad after the poem was read, along with the other babies. "You miss her, don't you Chuck?"

Chuckie nodded. "Yeah. But I know she's in Heben, and Bob's taking care of her, so I'm happy to knows that."

Tommy put his arm around his best friend. "We'll always be here for you Chuckie! Won't we guys?"

The babies exclaimed stuff like 'Yeah!' and 'Totally!' and 'Of course we will!'

Chuckie nodded happily. He didn't feel so sad anymore. "Thanks you guys!" He glanced up at the night sky. The stars were winking at him again. Chuckie tilted his head. "How big do you thinks Heben is?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know."

Lucas grinned. "I think I might know." He pointed to the middle of Chuckie's chest. "I think Heaven is about as big as that."

"As big as my chest?" Chuckie asked, puzzled.

Lucas laughed. "No, silly! As big as your heart!"

Chuckie grinned. "Wow! That's really big!"

Lucas smiled. "Maybe Heaven's even bigger than that."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Wow!"

There was a pause before Claus murmured, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"

The rest of the babies continued with him. "I wish I may, I wish I might, count the wish I wish tonight."

There was another pause. Lucas thought about his mom and Chuckie's mom, and started slowly singing his wish.

You are in my heart.

You are in my heart.

When every little thing is falling apart,

you're beating in my heart!

You're beating in my heart!

The babies grinned and started singing along.

You are in my heart.

You are in my heart.

When every little thing is falling apart,

you're beating in my heart!

You're beating in my heart!

While the rest of the babies were singing, Danny leaned in toward Ness and whispered, "Do you and Lucas and Claus and Porky want to join our ghost group? I'll need to get frequencies for yours and Lucas's walkie-talkies. Plus, I'll need to get new ones for Claus and Porky."

Ness nodded. "Sure, why not? But, you can always call me and Lucas and Claus on the phone. We're staying in Amity Park with my- I mean- our parents."

"Really?" Danny asked, grinning.

"Yep." Ness replied, smiling at his friend. "We're not going anywhere. You can call us up when the walkie-talkies and frequencies are ready. Oh, and I'll see you at school in a few days."

Danny laughed. "Okay then, Number thirteen! Tell fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen they're in too!"

Ness laughed as well. "You've got it! And don't worry!" he added. "Well come and visit the babies again!"

Then, they joined in with the singing.

You are in my heart.

You are in my heart.

When every little thing is falling apart,

you're beating in my heart!

You're beating in my heart!

You're beating in my heart!

You're beating in my heart!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
